


The Amazing Adventures of Hat Guy and the Girl Who Stole His Hat by Raven [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: xkcd
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Amazing Adventures of Hat Guy and the Girl Who Stole His Hat by RavenIt's not all fun and games, being an evil dude in an evil hat. Except, it kind of is.





	The Amazing Adventures of Hat Guy and the Girl Who Stole His Hat by Raven [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Amazing Adventures of Hat Guy and the Girl Who Stole His Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626536) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



**Title** : The Amazing Adventures of Hat Guy and the Girl Who Stole His Hat  
 **Author** : Raven (singlecrow)  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : xkcd  
 **Character** : hat guy  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : It's not all fun and games, being an evil dude in an evil hat. Except, it kind of is.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1626536)  
**Length** 6:06  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Amazing%20Adventures%20of%20Hat%20Guy%20and%20the%20Girl%20Who%20Stole%20His%20Hate%20by%20Raven.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> recorded in 2012


End file.
